Expectations
by SunnySideUp25
Summary: Life wasn't easy, I'll be the first person to tell you that. But when Sirius black escapes Azkaban can things really get any worse? The answers yes. With school to worry about and some gross half snake guy trying to kill my best friend, I can honestly say things cannot get any worse. Oh and did i mention Sirius black was my dad. Boom, even worse.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a boy, a strange boy to some but to others quite ordinary. Well that's what he liked to show people.

But this boy was not normal nor was he ordinary, in fact he was quite extraordinary; he would change the world, muggle and magical. In fact he changed my life within a blink of an eye and no I'm not talking about Harry Potter, not yet anyway but I'll get on to that.

 _Voldermort was at large and feared by everyone but only he feared one person and not just a person a baby. Not exactly the most intimidating thing but this baby had a prophecy on his head and a very exciting future ahead of him. Yes the baby is who you're thinking Harry Potter. Who am I? Don't worry, all will be revealed soon._

 _Where was I? Ah yes, Harry Potter. A prophecy was made that either him or my good friend Neville Longbottom would be the one to end Lord Voldermorts reign and end the wizarding war. So the Potters went in to hiding, hoping to hide Harry from the Dark Lord and his deatheaters. But on the 31_ _st_ _October 1981, there location was given up by their very own best friend Peter Pettigrew who was able to frame the betrayal of his friend; as well as the deaths of twelve muggles and his own death on Sirius Black. Who would then be sentenced to life in Azkaban._

 _Harry would later go and live with his Aunt and Uncle who instead of treating him like family, treated him as a burden, but on his 11th birthday would be surprised by a very large giant and invited in to a whole new world of magic, witches and wizards._

"I think it's a good idea for you to go to the Weasley's tonight, you know it's a full moon."

I look up at my uncle Remus from where I'm sitting at the kitchen table, him buttering his toast knowing the argument that's about to happen. It's a couple of days before I leave for my fifth year in Hogwarts. "I'm not leaving you alone again, you do this every month; plus we live ages from the Weasley's."

Our little cottage is basically in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woods and fields. You see my uncle has a fury little problem every full moon, if you catch my drift. Now I understand about the night time but really the daytime too... "It's none negotiable Andromeda." I huff taking a bite of my toast, I see him look across at me with a look in his eyes i've never seen before, apprehension maybe. " I take it because you haven't asked yet, you don't know what's happened to your father."

I sniff and look away, "I don't need to know anything about him to be honest." I take a sip of my orange juice. Sweet sweet orange juice.

"Your father's escaped Azkaban." Well that orange juice went straight out my mouth. I sit there just staring at him with orange juice running down my chin. "How the hell does someone escape Azkaban? Especially someone as crazy as him!" He reaches over the table to take a hold of my hand while sliding the Daily Prophet over the table towards me. I look down at the newspaper and there he was screaming on the front page of the Daily Prophet, My father, Sirius Black.

' _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress,_ _is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticised by some members of the international Confederation of Wizards for informing the muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said irritable fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or muggle. I have the Prime Ministers assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it – who'd believe him if he did?" The magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

I look up at my uncle with tears running down my face, as soon as he sees that he's up within a second, round the table and hugging me to him. I bury my face in his chest letting myself cry out of fear. "What if he comes for me? To finish me off." I feel him shake his head from where it's rested atop of my head, "I won't let him, he'd have to get past me and Moony before he could even think to go for you. You're safe I promise you."

This was all wrong, no one has ever escape Azkaban. That must mean he's left for a reason and a very big one. Killing my mother and Harry's parents wasn't enough, what if he's escaped to kill me and harry, to finish it all off. My head shoots up to look up at my uncle, "Oh my God, what about Harry? He hasn't got a clue!" I exclaim, my face falling in to shock. My uncle takes my face in to his hands trying to calm me down, "its fine, Harry will be fine he's protected by his aunt and uncle."

I shake my head in desperation, "no you don't understand, Black has escaped to finish us off and he hasn't a clue. They can't protect him from a maniac, Uncle!" I wrench myself out of his arms, running towards the door, I have to get harry. I can't let my best friend be so defenceless. Throwing the front door open, I run in to the open fields where the path to the nearest village lay. I can hear my uncle running after me shouting my name, but all that is white noise; I'm to concentrated on my task ahead, warn and save Harry Potter. I grab my wand from my back pocket and do something that is highly illegal in the wizarding world for someone my age, I apparated.

o – o – o – o – o

Looking around I see that I was surrounded by houses, meaning I have reached my destination. Turning around I see 4 Privet Drive. Ah just the house I'm looking for. Walking up to the house just as I'm about to knock, I hear voices coming from the garden, so instead I walk around to the fence coming to the locked garden door. I point my wand at the lock" Alohamora." The lock moves with my command. Moving in stealthily, I look through the window where I won't be seen. Squinting through the shine of the sun on the windows I can see harry with his aunt and uncle, oh and his weird fat cousin. I wish I was there to see Hagrid give him a pigs tail, ha classic. Hearing a glass break, I look over at the big woman that sat with the Dursleys, well she was new and looking quite horrid as well. They were talking about some sort of school, "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" I see her ask harry. With his face all crumpled up I hear him reply, "Oh, yes. I've been beaten loads of times."

A large grin grows on the fat woman's face, "Excellent, I won't have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it." She takes another sip of the drink in her hand. "Still mustn't blame yourself for how this one's turned out, Vernon. It all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out. What is it the boy's father did Petunia?"

Petunia's face grows awkward not knowing what to say but obviously wanting to impress her sister in law. Bloody Muggles. "Nothing. That is, he didn't work. He was...unemployed." She awkwardly stuttered.

I see the fat lady roll her eyes and tut, yes tut. How rude. "Of course. And a drunk, I expect-"

"That's a lie!"

Harry POV

"That's a lie!"How dare she say that about my father. I saw her look towards me narrowing her eyes.

"What did you say?"

I clenched my hands "My father wasn't a drunk." SMASH! I looked towards the glass that was in Aunt Marge's had, that had now smashed all over the table. Aunt Petunia rushed to her side with a kitchen towel, "Oh my goodness! Marge!" She waved her away trying to play it off while I stud there in stunned silence, did I do that? "Not to worry Petunia. I have a very firm grip."

Uncle Vernon came straight towards me grabbing my arm, "You go to bed, now!"

"Quiet, Vernon. It doesn't matter about the father. In the end it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" I exploded, how dare she say all that about them. She doesn't even know anything about them or magic.

She turned her whole body towards me pointing her finger at me about to say something, when one of her buttons on her dress sails in to the air. Everything happened so suddenly and all at once, Aunt Marge suddenly starts to get bigger. Her cheeks billow and then suddenly everything billows. Within seconds she floating of the ground and heading for the open back door.

Everyone goes in to panic, "Marge!" Uncle Vernon tries to grab her before she floats away. Grabbing a hold of her hand, he tries to keep her on ground level. "Its okay, I've got you." Slowly to his horror Uncle Vernon could feel his hand slipping, Aunt Mare looks down at him fearfully. "Don't you dare..." But he does. He lets go, falling to his knees on to the grass. Thinking this would be a good time to grab my stuff, I run to my room; I grab my trunk and the picture of my parents and struggle down the stairs. Uncle Vernon was already waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me, grabbing me he cried. "You bring her back; you bring her back and put her right!" I point my wand to his neck, "No. She deserved it's besides it wasn't me and even if it was, I still wouldn't change her back. Now keep away from me!"

Uncle Vernon looks at my wand nervously but soon grins maliciously, "You're not allowed to do magic out of school. They won't have you now; you've got nowhere to go."

I look him in the eye. "Anywhere's better than here!"

Andromeda POV

There I was hiding in a bush with tears streaming down my face. That had to have been the funniest thing I've ever seen and done. I officially give myself a 10/10 for all that effort. Yes it was me; I turned his Aunt in to a giant balloon, classic. I pick myself up and look through the window again to see Harry's uncle and aunt bickering and crying in the kitchen. I run out to the front of the house and see Harry down the road with his trunk and everything. "Harry!" I ran towards my best friend still giggling as I could hear his aunt screaming as she floated away in to the night. He stopped outside a park and sat on the curb. Out of breath I plopped down beside him grinning, he looked over at me with tears in his eyes. "What's so funny?" I looked at him moving my eyebrows up and down, "what do you think? Did you like my little balloon muggle there?" I ask him giggling still. He looked at me in shock," That was you?" I shook my head yes while grinning like a maniac. That shock soon turned to anger, "Are you crazy, you could get in to trouble! Plus I've had to leave otherwise he probably would've killed me Andy!"

I rolled my eyes at him, he's so overdramatic. "Harry Calm down mate, nobody goes to Azkaban for blowing up there mates Aunts." I laughed pushing him over. Kid needs to lighten up a little bit. "Plus now you can stay with me and my uncle or even the Weasley's, you're spoilt for choice."

I look to harry to see him looking down and probably feeling sorry for himself. "I wish my parents were still alive, and then I wouldn't have to live with the bloody Dursleys." I look away from him. I have to tell him about Black, but there's nothing that scares me more than Harry hating me for what my own father did to his parents. I couldn't live with myself if he knew. I can protect him without telling him, he doesn't have to know everything. "Listen harry-"Both of our heads snap up to sound of crunching leaves and twigs snapping, ahead of us in the bushes emerges a dog. But not a normal one a big black one, definitely has fleas. We both jump up encase we need to run, it does look rabid. I grab hold of Harrys hand but just in that moment something shoots around the corner scaring me and Harry in to falling back on to the path, tripping over his trunk. I look up and see and exactly what we need. The knight bus. Waiting for us at the opening of the bus is a skinny spotty guy.

"Welcome to the knight bus."

Ah Stan, perfect timing.

o – o – o – o – o – o

Hi, so if anyone is wondering about her name, it was actually Sirius Blacks favourite cousin and she was also Nymphadora's mum, and also sister to Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. So I thought why not have Sirius name his kid after his favourite cousin, it would be cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, so I've decided to change Lara's name to Andromeda instead because Andromeda Tanks was Sirius' favourite cousin and I thought it would be cute if he named his daughter after her. Okay cool.

o – O – o – o – o – o

"Welcome to the Night Bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." I saw Stan look down at us confused, "What'choo doin down there?"

Harry looked up at him in annoyance, "We fell over."

Stan looked at us in shock, "Wha'choo fall over for?" I roll my eyes at his question, "well we didn't do it on purpose Stan, now help me up." I throw out my hand for him to take, which he does while telling Harry to hurry up. As soon as Harry got up, he looks around the bus. Stan's head shoots around the bus, "Wha'choo looking at?"

I look behind me at harry, I see him look at Stan weirdly. "Nothing."

Stan rolls his eyes, "well come on then, let's not wait for the grass to grow." He bends down to grab Harry's suitcase, who goes to help but gets shoo'd away by Stan.

Walking on to the Night Bus, I wave at Ernie and Dre Head, "sup guys."

Dre Head started laughing "Andy girl, how me brother be?"

"Oh more annoying than you, don't worry." I deadpanned, "ay, we was raised with strong heads." He said.

I just stare at him while he laughs his tiny little head off, "funny, very funny." I walk off to the middle of the bus and throw myself on to one of the beds while Harry has a look around. "Take er away Ern."

"Yeah take it away Ern!" I hear Dre Head giggle. Within a second the bus shoots off and sends Harry flying on to one of the beds, I can hear the chandelier shaking with the movements of the bus. I look over at Stan to see him looking sceptically at Harry, "what did you say your name was again?" He asked pointing at Harry. "I didn't."

Stan buries his head in to the Daily Prophet where I can see a picture of the one person I hate the most on the front page; Sirius Black. Stan lifts his head over the newspaper, "Where abouts you headin?" I look over at Harry to see him thinking it over. "The leaky Cauldron please Stan." I pipe up.

Harry nodded his head agreeing with me, trying to keep a grip on the bed he's sat on. "Yeah it's in London-"

"Is it now?" Stan cut over him, turning his head towards the front of the bus. "Get that Ern? The leaky Cauldron, that's In London." Stan turns his back to us and grins. I grimace, that kid really needs to sort out his teeth. "Leaky Cauldron! Stay away from the pea soup!" Dre head bursts out laughing. Harry looks at me surprised; I just shake my head telling him not to worry. I see Harry looking outside the windows at all the muggles "isn't this a bit... dangerous?"

Stan shakes his seeming not bothered, "nahh. Haven't had an accident in what? A week is it Ern?" Suddenly Dre Head shouts up "Heads up! Little old lady at twelve o'clock!" I look ahead and behold there is an old woman crossing the road, I grab hold of the rail of the bed I'm on just as Ernie slams on the breaks. I flinch when I seen Harry fly straight in to a window, face first. That's gotta hurt.

I hear Dre head counting down and then we're off again with a bang. I see Harry go flying again but this time back on to the bed he was resting on. "Who is that? That man." He asks pointing the Daily Prophet Stan's holding. I look at Harry in alarm; I hadn't gotten around to telling him anything yet!

Stan looks at me as I give him a dirty look, "Who is that?" He replies to Harry. "That's Sirius Black, that is. Your little mate knows all about him." I glance at Harry to see him already staring at me; I give him a grimaced smile promising to tell him everything later. "Don't tell me you never heard of Sirius Black." Harry turns back to the newspaper, staring at my father's face. He shakes his head and Stan continues, "A murderer he is. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it."

Harry looks at Stan in confusion, "how did he escape?"

Stan looks at him in delight. "That's the question isn't it? He's the first one that's done it. Big supporter of you know who, reckon you heard about him though." Harry looks off past Stan, "yeah, him I've heard of.

"Ay Ernie double deckers straight ahead!" I look ahead to the front of the bus at Dre Head's shout. Just as he said, two double decker busses are coming straight towards us; I look to Ernie to see what he was doing. "Ernie!" Just as I shout, he pulls at a leaver and a funny sensation comes over me. "Mind your head." I feel thinned out.

When we pass the busses Harry pipes up again, asking Stan. "The bus. Don't the muggles ever..."

Stan throws his paper down, "Them! Don't listen properly do they? Don't look properly either, never notice nothing they don't." Just as the sentence leaves Stan's mouth, Ernie slams on the brakes sending Harry flying again. Looking out the window I see flashing lights and hear the sound of a car alarm, Ernie must have tapped the car in front a little too hard.

I hear heavy breathing and look towards the door of the bus to see Tom, the Innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron. "Mr Potter... at last."

We all walk off the bus as Stan struggles with Harry's trunk. "Ay." I look behind me at Stan and raise a brow," Write me yer?" I grimace. "Stan, for the 60th time. Never."

He shakes his finger at me smiling, "one of these days you'll say yes." I just roll my eyes and walk away. "Bye guys!"

Tom encourages us ahead of him while he starts to drag Harry's trunk inside, just before entering the building, he pauses and with a flick of his wand, he silences the car alarm. As we enter through the lobby I see very few people around, only one who sits reading his book while stirring his tea absentmindedly with magic.

Harry looks back at me as we follow Tom, "How did you know those people on the bus?"

"I use that bus to travel pretty much everywhere. My uncle doesn't have a car or anything like that, so the bus is our main way to travel." I say, using the hand rail to help me climb the stairs, Tom was leading us up. You'd think as beater in Quidditch, I'd be fit enough to walk up some stairs.

Harry's face morphs to one of confusion, "wait, what did that head mean by brother?"

I chuckle, remembering Dre Head, "You know the way I collect creatures and weird plants, well I also find heads that are in need of a home. Dre Heads brother; Alfaro, was being used as side show entertainment with some other heads in a sketchy circus, until I found them and took them in."

Harry looks shocked but nods his head anyway.

"Right smart bird you got there Mr. Potter." Tom says, leading us in to a back room.

Harry looks over to one of the chairs to see Hedwig perched on top of it. "Hedwig!"

Tom looks chuffed watching Harry, "Arrived only minutes before yourselves." Someone clearing there throat takes my attention away from the reunion of the boy and bird. Looking over to the other side of the room, I see a man in a pinstriped suit, Cornelius Fudge. The Minister of Magic. I see Harry jump at Tom crushing walnuts with his bare hands. He's nervous, I can tell.

"I should tell you Mr. Potter, earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located just south of Sheffield circling a chimney stack. The accidental magic reversal department was dispatched and she's been properly punctured and her memory modified. She has no recollection of the incident whatsoever." He says, still looking out the window. Harry turns to look at me, worry etched on his face; I look back at him willing him to stay calm.

Fudge turns around to face us with a smile on his face, "So that's, that. No harm done." He says clasping his hands. "Pea soup?"

Harry looks at Tom who offers him the pea soup and shakes his head no; he looks toward the minister in confusion. "Minister... I don't understand I broke the law. Underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home." I roll my eyes; of course he doesn't take the get out of jail free card.

Fudge starts laughing while dishing himself some pea soup, "Come now Harry. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their Aunts or should I say their friends Aunts." He looks at me with raised brows, hinting he really knew it was me who done the deed. I smirk back at him, taking full responsibility for it. Fudge turns away back towards his desk, "On the other hand... running away like that giving the state of things, very, very irresponsible."

I look away from the minister groaning. Why is everyone telling him about Black before I can, that was the whole point of me running out of the house and missing breakfast. Harry glances at me and then back to the minister. "State of things sir?"

Fudge turns back towards us, "we have a killer on the loose!" I see him glance at me with pity. The last thing I'd ever need or ever want is his pity. "Sirius Black you mean. But... what's that got to do with me?" I look over at Harry, scared Fudge would tell him. All is silent for a moment, until Tom starts cracking walnuts again. "Oh, nothing. You're both safe, that's all that matters. Tomorrow you'll be on your way to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks." He gestures over to the table where Hedwig is relaxing. "I took the liberty of having them brought here for you." Then he moves his gaze towards me, "Andromeda, your uncle has been kind enough to drop of all your things ready for school tomorrow, he did look awfully worried. Maybe owl him, save him the worrying." I grimace; Uncle Remus is going to be so pissed. I won't be surprised if I get a howler later on. I nod, "thanks Minister."

As we get up ready to leave for our rooms, the minister stops us one more time. "By the way, the both of you. While you're here it would be best if you didn't wonder." He gives me a stern look after glancing at Harry. "Now here are your room keys. Best to get a good night's rest, ready for tomorrow." We both nod, thanking the minister as we leave.

I rush ahead of Harry, wishing to get to my room as quickly as possible. "Why didn't he punish us? I thought using magic outside of school was illegal." I stop walking, seeing my room just ahead. I turn towards Harry rolling my eyes, "Harry, it was a simple mistake. Mistakes happen all the time, besides it wasn't even you; it was me who blew her up." I start walking backwards towards my room, "plus like fudge said, people don't go to Azkaban for blowing up their Aunts, Don't worry Harry all will be fine. Now go get some sleep."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Walking in to my room, I see my trunk and Huxley, my bat. Yes you heard right, my bat. He's an Indian flying fox bat, I found him caged up in Knockturn Alley. As soon as my eyes caught on to him, I knew I couldn't just leave him there; so I took him in and he became a massive help when it came to sending letters to people. "Mistress Black has all her belongings?" My head whips towards where the voice came from. There in the corner of the room was a house elf. Kreacher, my best friend and house elf to the House of Black. Kreacher had always been around, since I was the last heir to the House of Black; other than my father but he was locked up so that didn't count. He pretty much helped my uncle raise me.

I was only ten when I realised I could set him free by giving him a gift and in my mind, it was the best idea I could've thought of. If only I realised how loyal Kreacher was to the House of Black, especially to me; I never would've tried.

It was his decision now to stay and serve me.

I smile towards the house elf, happy to see him, "yes I do, thanks Kreach. How angry is Uncle Remus?"

Kreacher walks towards me as I stood next to where Huxley hangs, scratching behind his ear. I can see him giving my pet bat a dirty look, jealousy was never a nice thing. "He told me to tell you that he is expecting a letter as soon as possible otherwise he is coming down to take you home." I can hear him mumbling something about a 'stupid werewolf' as he walks around towards my case, unpacking my night clothes. I roll my eyes, "are you and my Uncle every going to get along?"

I hear him hum condescendingly, "I don't serve the werewolf, only you Mistress Black."

I roll my eyes again, "Kreacher, how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Andy." He shakes his head in what appears to be horror, "Never could I be so rude to someone who is so kind to Kreacher."

Now that made my heart melt, "oh Kreacher, you secretly are the sweetest house elf there is, aren't you?" I chuckle. "Best get some sleep Mistress, early morning tomorrow."

There he was wiping away the compliments like always, but he was right. It's been a busy day, blowing up Aunts and all. I still need to write to my uncle, now that's going to be the most challenging thing I'll do today.


End file.
